The Yellow-Eyed Seamstress
by shutterbones
Summary: Sofelya was never gifted with the talent her sisters Endarie and Taarie clearly inherited from their mother. After being cut out from the family fortune, Sofelya finds herself in the middle of the wilderness with no idea of how to survive. With the last of her money, she manages to hire a bodyguard named Stenvar and embarks on a strange and self-discovering journey. (OC Skyrim AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story will follow a non-Dragonborn character in a Skyrim AU where the main plot never happens, meaning they are simply a part of the universe as my own original character. No dragons or Greybeards here! Also to note that I take creative license with Sofelya's background and family relations, though they are very small in scale and I am assuming will not offend your delicate perceptions of canon characters in the game or otherwise disrupt you since the characters used literally have no fanfiction and/or aren't even on the list of Characters.

**Also!** This fanfic features a very important mod in the form of a special character/companion wolf named Tina! From "Like a Boss" Mounts (_ mods/9464_), I just wanted to give credit to the nexus forums author **fLokii** for creating the springboard to a very integral part of Solfeya's story.

* * *

I remember her well. The first time I saw my soon-to-be employer, she was hawking down the other locals like a wolf in the wilds. Yellow-eyed, surly woman with too much high town taste written all over her. The rest of the pub had her figured out in a minute and did well to steer clear of her hungry, auspicious gaze. Me? I saw an opportunity in the making. One that spelled plenty of coin to feed my aching stomach and empty pint until I could burst.

"Hey," I called out from the corner of the room. Her yellow eyes cut me down and sized me up all at once. "Lookin' for a mercenary?" I added without a flicker of change. Confidence, that was the key. She could be as high and fine as noble families came, but the fact was she'd come here to this festering pit for a reason. I think I could suit that purpose.

"Perhaps - how do you qualify?" she breathed in a too-haughty voice that colored of higher education. Wasn't sure if this was a good idea after all.

"Well, I'm the best damn swordsman you'll find for miles - and for 500 gold you can hire my services," I replied. I flashed her an empty smile, to which she responded with a curt frown and wrinkled nose akin to what I assumed to be disgust. Touchy, touchy.

I imagine this kind of place fell far under her lofty standards. By the look of it, she was a long ways from home. Maybe even Solitude, by the fancy cut of her clothes.

I was tempted to ask what brought such a pampered little pet like herself this far out into the mountains, but her only reply to my boast was a hasty drop of a coin purse on my table and fleeting look of scorn before she turned towards the stairs. The hazy gloom of the bar enveloped her like a smoke as she walked away, and she was kind enough to leave me with a bit of reassurance once I'd picked up the payment.

"I'll get the rest to you once you've proven your worth, mercenary," she told me in a flippant manner. Didn't even bother to look at me. I turned my eyes to the prize dangled in my grip, and shook it a few times to test out the weight. Coins tinkled in the bag like music to my ears. Nice and heavy, but still not 500 as I'd asked. After counting a few septims to tip the sweet-faced barmaid, I gathered what little belongings I carried on me and headed downstairs after the woman.

She was waiting for me by the door, hot-faced and burrowed into her coat like the very air of the bar would sear her flesh. _Precocious little tart_ was one of the kindest phrases I could think of in that moment to describe her. I would spare her the indignity of saying it out loud. She was doing a fine job of insulting everyone else on her own without even saying a word.

"I hope your not pulling my leg," I half-joked on the way out of the door. She skirted past me into the bitter wind and cold that tightened my skin. The comfort of the bar left my body in an instant. My hands were already numb and lips cracking under the well-remembered bite of winter's teeth.

"I will get you your money, that you have my word on, mercenary-" She looked around her, distracted. If I wasn't so put-off by her newfound title, I would have been more concerned over her suspicious behavior in that moment. Not that a sheltered high elf like herself looking about her in fits of nervousness wasn't to be expected in unfamiliar territory, but it left a little to be desired when she seemed more like someone who couldn't decide what direction to go in. With a storm on the way and darkness long descended on the crawling city of Windhelm, that was a bad sign. Even a dog knows where to go tuck its head for the night in weather like this.

"I would appreciate the use of my name, lady," I frowned at her. I didn't assume to call her the many titles I'd already conjured in my head. She seemed less conscious of that respect.

"Of which you have retained to yet release for my knowledge," she huffed out in a puff of white, drawing her scarf around her neck and then sending me another haughty look. I wasn't the dullest knife in the barrel, but I certainly understood common language. Most of it, anyway. What came out of her mouth sounded more to me like fancy jargon meant to either confuse me or insult me. I didn't like either option.

"I- _what_?" I started, then faltered in my frustration at understanding her riddle-like speech. Gods, I hoped this wasn't how she intended to speak for the entire journey. Anyone who actively tried to keep that level of snobbiness in conversation was beyond my help and most likely would dig under my skin within a couple of hours, just short of a swing from my blade.

She huffed again in aggravation and cut her yellow eyes into my forehead. I didn't realize she was taller than me. High elves were well-named, I suppose.

"Your _name_, ser. If I should not have one, then what else am I to call you but by your title? You are a mercenary, are you not?" she elaborated, still distracted by some inkling fear that she could not find her way. It occurred to me that "mercenary" was a incidental title in the employ of her service. Bodyguard, maybe. I didn't picture her the dungeon-crawling type. I would most likely be used as a shield while traveling and imposing shadow to follow her around banquets. Gods, what was I getting into?

"In that case, then it's Stenvar," I answered her after a doubtful pause and consideration of this poorly-hatched contract. I should start considering an excuse to back out.

"Stenvar?" she echoed my name, finding it a worthy disruption from her prior occupation to scanning around her like a frightened rabbit. The word came out of her mouth like a flavor she couldn't quite acquire, rolling across her lips in a slight sneer. "How very… _Nord_," she shortly added after catching my wary gaze that bordered on aggravation.

"Look, lady, are we gonna stand here all night or do you plan on moving soon?" I finally addressed the suspicion that had been building in the back of my thoughts since we stepped outside. "I'm not too keen to frost my ass on the steps of a bar all night when there are perfectly warm beds inside." She looked a little startled by my accusation and turned her eyes away in the same manner I'd seen a guilty pup do once after stealing some meat. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like her next suggestion.

"Well, seeing as I've already compensated you well enough, it is only the gentlemanly thing to do that you should pay for a room tonight. I will cover the next bill," she told me quite pointedly while careful to keep her eyes from looking anywhere but to my face. I frowned and narrowed my eyes, then finally relinquished the dwindling hope I had grasped for keeping the coin in my hand.

"I know this tune," I sighed. Reluctantly, I removed the coinpurse from my belt and yanked her hand forward - a gesture she considered entirely offensive and even managed a dramatic gasp over - before dropping the bag of coin unceremoniously bag into her fancy hands. "I don't work under broken promises for people that can't afford me. Sorry, lady."

She looked surprised at first, then wracked with pitiful confusion that she had somehow not gotten her way. I had turned to go back into the safety and warmth of my chair in the corner of the bar when she grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back. For an elf, she sure had a strong grip.

"Wait," she demanded. I didn't have much choice in the matter with her hands both grabbing me tight and forcing me to look at her. I didn't budge, even though I could have easily yanked her off and walked inside. I wasn't entirely incapable of honesty, after all, or "_gentlemanly things_" for that matter. She abruptly twisted around to fish through her bulging leather satchel, and pulled out a rather fine necklace before dumping it into my hand and closing my fist tight over the jewel.

"You can hold onto that as collateral until I can give you the rest of your money - of which I can swear will be owed to you. I _do not _make promises I cannot keep," she assured me with a stern eye and tight mouth. For some crazy reason I thought I should believe her. After she was certain I wouldn't drop the necklace or try to give it back, she turned again to rifle through her bag and retrieved the coin I had just returned, then unceremoniously handed that to me as well.

"That should cover two meals and a good night's sleep - fair enough?" she said simply. She looked impatient still, and something in my gut told me this was a bad idea waiting to happen. I briefly imagined declining her offer, and watched her wander off into the night of a fierce blizzard. She would most likely wander her way right into the Grey Quarter, where the sodding woman would probably get robbed for every cent she was worth. Her tailored clothes would get torn right off her body, as well as her fine leather boots. I could see the guards finding her dead body in a ditch somewhere the next morning, lying face down in a pool of her own blood from where her throat had been slit. Windhelm operated on the starving bellies of underpaid slaves and servants just aching for the chance to dig their greedy claws into a wellborn like her. Letting her run off blind into a trap like that, well I just couldn't live with my conscious knowing I'd sent her there.

"Fair," I finally agreed with a hefty pause, then tucked the jewels and coin into my pocket before any passerbys could spot them. I turned and looked up at the door of the bar, then offered a weak smile back to my new employer. "Y'know, they have a bed as well as warm mead inside. It's not so bad," I urged. I could tell she didn't really have the constitution for slumming about in a place like Windhelm, but perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible now that she had her new bodyguard around. I could certainly use another drink, after all.

She pushed past me with a groan of disdain, though didn't protest as we walked back inside to the noise of cheering patrons hooting and hollering for another song from the bard on the second floor. The walls shook from the stomping feet of my fellow friends, and I laughed in good nature as we walked up to the owner to rent a room. "Lovely," she commented as I guided her up the steps to warm her bones with a drink before settling in for the evening. Tomorrow would be the start of a long and very interesting journey. I could be sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I will try to generally alternate the P.O.V. for each chapter between Stenvar and Sofelya (our haughty, wellborn female lead) just so you know. I will also do my best to make sure you are clearly aware of who is speaking within the first paragraph.

* * *

Halfway to the stables my newly-hired bodyguard stopped and planted his feet far apart. His face contorted into mild confusion, then colored with slight alarm as he made out whatever foe had beset us up ahead. I turned to him mid-step, my brow raised.

"Something bothering you?" I asked. Though it was already shaping up to be a poor contract indeed if he should stop at every slight suggestion of danger and leave me out in the open, I had the conscious not to open my mouth and insult him. My mother taught me better than that.

"_That_," he pointed his stiffened index across the way, over my shoulder to some unimaginable terror. I quickly turned back around in preparation of some fearsome beast, but instead only saw the quiet morning stables, and to the right my darling pet wolf approached from the woods across the road. The stable master had been good enough to promise to keep an eye on her overnight, and feed her sweet meats and bread (that I provided, of course - I wouldn't trust a stranger to feed her poisoned meat out of concern for his own animals) to ensure she would remain nearby. Not that she would consider wandering too far without my company, anyway.

She approached me unabashedly, even at the shouting behest of the guards who were no doubt a separate shift from the two I had spoken to previously on the concerns of my beloved pet and how she was not to be considered a threat. Truly, this wouldn't be such an inconvenience if Father were here to straighten out the local authorities with understanding of our family's _delicate _terms regarding our pet beast. Whether or not he personally agreed with my choice of companion was long-past concern. I had forgotten in my time that outside of Solitude, the knowledge of treatment for my wolf was nonexistent. They were only doing their jobs, after all.

"Ho, there!" I called out to the guardsmen. Tina assumed I was speaking to her, and approached at a rapid gallop, her happy tongue waving. The ground shook slightly on her approach, and I managed to step between her and the bristling guardsmen before anything got out of hand. "Do not worry, she is harmless. I'm assuming the prior shift failed to instruct you in regards to my wolf?" I sighed. They both looked from me to the giant animal hanging over my shoulder, their eyes afright and mouths still contorted in slight shock.

"No, I suppose not then," I rolled my eyes and huffed out a breath of chilled air. Scratching Tina's chin in an attempt of sating her demands for attention, I looked to the two men and put a hand to my hip. "I'll speak with your superior another time on the lack of discipline in regards to relaying important information such as this, but anyway-" I looked away so they wouldn't find my irritation, then breathed deep and put on a noblewoman's smile. "This beast is a well-trained and docile _pet _of my family's, not a wild animal. I trust you will treat her with the kindness deserving of a nobleman's wolf and beloved companion to his daughter, however large it may seem. Tina is very obedient, and will not harm you or your livestock."

"Now," I turned back to Tina, and found cold armor pressing into my shoulder. Stenvar had materialized at my side, perhaps finally remembering of his duties to me as a bodyguard. Hopefully he wouldn't forget again; it would be a shame to dismiss him so soon. I offered Tina a handful of dried meats and scratch on her nose.

"_What_ is that?" he croaked. I began guiding her across the way to allow traffic to pass through the main entrance, and further away from the prying ears of the curious guardsmen. Tina became engrossed with the sight of silver fish darting in and out of the clear shallows of the river. I had to tug on her ear to draw her attention back to me.

"_She_ is Tina-" I corrected with a slight bite to my tone. "Have you never seen a tame wolf before?" I shook my head and asked. Surely he heard me explain everything to the guards. There was no sense in repeating the information, plus I didn't really feel like it. Twice was enough.

"Not one of that size," he breathed in a slightly frigid way that suggested the fear had not left him despite my explanation.

I was so accustomed to the citizens of Solitude, who were made well-aware of Tina's existence long before I had the verbal capabilities to explain her myself. She was even protected, in some ways, by the authority of the Jarl - Nines bless him - and the Imperial power that ran jurisdiction in the city. She was a well-known anomaly, and commonly loved by most of the children there. Outside of Solitude, however, she was nothing more than a monstrously-sized wild animal to their eyes. It hurt me a bit to imagine her in that way, and even more so crept fear under my skin that someone might try to hurt her.

_ I'll have to be more careful next time… _I mentally noted to myself with a slightly concerned pat to her head - of which she sensed my disturbance immediately - and felt her whine in response.

Though Stenvar was cautious of her imposing figure beside us, the general hostility had left his posture at the encouraging sight of how easily I handled her. I would have to get him accustomed to my wolf, it seemed. Though he recognized her docility, he couldn't help but pale every time she yawned and opened her giant maw to reveal the lovely white fangs in her mouth. Silly creature. I smiled and laughed, then covered my mouth in self-consciousness before speaking again.

"I'm sorry," I kept a hand at my lips. The air was very cold. "I often forget not everyone is used to the sight of a giant wolf in the stables." Stenvar ruffed a short chuckle of amusement and rolled his shoulders and neck around in good nature.

"That's an understatement," he shook his head and smiled. Though I did not expect him to warm up to her overnight, I could sense he was beginning to accustom himself to the strangeness of my company. I made a small noise in my throat, nodding, then felt a wet nose nudge my hand. Tina whined, anxious to get moving.

"Well, I suppose we should get moving," I breathed out. My breath swirled into the air in a flurry of smoky white. "I would offer to let you lead her, but Tina isn't quite fond of anyone else giving her directions.." I added with a slight frown of concern. The last time someone other than myself had tried to ride her she'd stopped in her tracks and dumped the unfortunate man right over her shoulders with a sharp buck. She looked at me and lolled her tongue, blissfully unaware of my criticism.

"Oh, no-" Stenvar immediately backed up and surrendered his hands. "I'm not riding on that _thing_." Again, he referred to her like a faceless object. It aggravated me to no end whenever someone referred to her as such - like a mindless beast with no capabilities other than imposing upon those around it. She had a name, after all. One of which he so capably and continually forgot. Not to mention how much it irritated me that he should question my authority so soon and so ardently without a flicker of remorse for his station.

"Well, how in the world do you expect to travel if we do not _ride _together?" I inquired a bit too hastily. Patience.

"I'll walk, thanks." he replied. That sounded entirely foolish.

"What? No- that's entirely unacceptable!" I spoke up, my anger getting the best of me. Before I could interject, he chimed back in with the same level of insightful creativity as displayed by his last thoughtless remark.

"And why not? I've got legs, and I can use 'em." Truly, he was as charming as he was bright. And seemingly knew best about the situation. I sighed and put my hand to my face, resting my forehead against the weight of my knuckles so I could calm myself.

"You will never keep up pace! It will take _days_ just to get there, not to mention the potential dangers of traveling so many nights across the wilds-"

"Exactly where _are_ we going?" he cut in. Suspicion tightened his voice now - an accusation I had failed to oppose since his employment the night previous. I flushed red and tried to turn my eyes away so he wouldn't see the guilt clouding them. I had failed to mention the purpose of our journey - elected to withhold this information in fact - for the sheer reason I absolutely did not know where we were going. All I had was a poorly-outdated map and a few words of consideration from a local merchant in Whiterun. Which led me to the off-colored concept of reason in my sudden fluster of panic-

"Whiterun!" I suddenly decided. It was more of a basis than any other forsaken place I could find to traverse since my ambiguous departure from Solitude a few weeks ago. At least I knew the layout of Whiterun, and had walked through the town at least twice before embarking to this dreary white city of Windhelm.

"That is a good long ways from here," he thumbed the thick of his beard - I briefly wondered just how much dirt and food it collected - and then wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Through the mountain pass, too. Lots of wolves there-" he continued to speak in half-considered fragments of external thought. A trait that I found personally irritating, if only for the lack of clear decision and pointless rambling. He turned to Tina then, suddenly aware of his last words, and raised his brow in revelation. "No offense, miss. I'm sure you're much more polite than your wild cousins." His smile vanished when she yawned again and exposed her jaws within feet of his face. "I hope…" he paled a bit.

"She is harmless," I reassured him while leaning against her warm, solid body for support. She smelled of fresh moss and river water, an aroma I was very fond of. She whuffed in response as I wrapped an arm around her enormous neck and buried my face against her fur. I always felt much safer that way.

"What about a horse?" Stenvar asked. I frowned and looked away with my cheek still pressed into her fur.

"I do not have enough funds to cover the price of a horse _and_ your fee, Stenvar," I muttered. Embarrassment burned my cheeks that I would have to admit such finances to a bodyguard I had only just hired. He did not need to know the details, but it did not prevent me from feeling exposed. Stenvar, however, seemed unfazed by my injured confession.

"No, I meant the carriage-" he pointed to the wooden coach at our left, coupled by two draft horses and a sleepy looking man wilting in the driver's seat. "We could hitch a ride all the way to Whiterun. He only charges six bits to the hour. Would you have enough for that?"

I twitched in the slightest at his referral to septims as bits - it was an unworthy term that fouled the name of the Emperor - and one of which I had only been given the unfortunate situation of hearing in low-grade bars on the occasional journey to relay a message to Father's contacts. I had noticed many of the Windhelm residents tended to refer to it as such. In short, it felt disrespectful.

My attention shifted to the question at hand. I straightened and twisted around to reach into my satchel. I dug about until my hands found the small leather pouch hidden at the bottom, and opened it inside of my bag so he would not see just how little left of my personal fortune remained. I counted over twice, and realized my wealth would run out before the week's end at this rate.

"I suppose," I said. My eyes fell to my eager wolf, who now looked about her in critical investigation of the new area she had no doubt spent the morning exploring. The air around Solitude was too dry and cold to yield much snow, even in the thick of winter. Here it seemed to prosper year-round in a perpetual world of unending freeze and snow. I looked back to the coach, and questioned the capacity of it's frail, wooden frame in that instant. "I doubt it would be capable of holding Tina's weight. I suppose she will have to be tied to the carriage spokes," I acknowledged. I looked up at her and wondered if she could sense my apprehension. "She won't like it," I added with a slight frown and concerning pat to her head. "Though I'm sure I can convince her."

"To the carriage, then."


End file.
